hermitexperimentsfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega
Under construction. Omega was one of the first geth to be created, and is in fact what helped design the rest. Background Omega appears as a jet-black geth with a red eye, sporting a sword on its back to use for close combat. It wields a pistol and a modified Assault Rifle with a scope to make it effective at short and long range. Omega is also recognizable because of its torn black robe around the legs and right arm (left sleeve, torso, and most of right sleeve is gone), as well as its limbs appearing more mechanical than those of other geth. It will wander around the Normandy, usually following Shepard around and observing him. Shepard can speak to Omega at any time to challenge it to practice fights, mainly composed of Renegade/Paragon interrupts; these interrupts will eventually become neutral to prevent players from abusing the practice fights for points. During the Suicide Mission, it is a good candidate for the "specialist technician", "fire-team leader" (for "The Long Walk"), and the final battle. It will be seen exchanging data with Legion shortly after the Suicide Mission, and will return to wandering the Normandy if Shepard talks to it. History Omega first appears in Mass Effect 2, provided Shepard chooses to keep Legion instead of selling it to Cerberus. It will explain that it was sent by the geth to monitor Legion, though was repurposed for following Shepard when rumor of his resurrection got out. After explaining it's purpose, Omega will request to join Shepard's team, aiding him in the fight against the Collectors. It does not have a loyalty mission, as it becomes loyal after Legion's; it sees Shepard's dedication after he stops the heretic geth from infecting the true geth with their virus. As geth gain intelligence from working together, Omega and Legion become more effective when they are in the same squad; this makes them more likely to survive the Suicide Mission. Omega returns in Mass Effect 3—provided it survived the Suicide Mission—it and Legion being the only geth to not have joined the Reapers. When Shepard enters the room Legion/Geth VI is in, he will find Omega guarding it, having temporarily been allied with the Reapers against its will. Shepard manages to temporarily disable Omega and frees it of Reaper control when Legion/Geth VI is saved. If Shepard keeps the geth alive/makes peace between geth and quarians, Omega will join Shepard as a squad-mate. It will be seen during the final battle for Earth, sniping out husks from the room where all the squad-mates are. Shepard can speak to it, normally receiving witty comments, updates on the battle, or hearing what it hopes to do after the war (mainly helping the quarians rebuild their lives). If the geth are exterminated, Omega sends Shepard a threatening message after a few missions. It will finally appear near the end of the battle for Earth, charging and shooting at Shepard. This will initiate a fight composed of Renegade interrupts (this wouldn't ruin Paragon playthroughs, since letting the geth die is the Renegade option). After being disarmed, Omega will unsheathe its blade during the fight, attempting to slash and punch Shepard. At some point in the middle of the fight, Omega holds Shepard by the throat and chokes him. There is a charm/intimidate option (even including Shepard suggesting they finish the fight after the war), but Omega will not be convinced. Failing the fight results in being stabbed by Omega. Winning it results in Shepard knocking Omega's sword out of its hands and impaling it. Omega will fall on its knees and mumble, "Shepard…" There is a Renegade interrupt for this; if ignored, Omega looks at Shepard in disbelief and deactivates. If taken, Shepard rips the sword out of Omega and drives it through its head. If Tali is part of the squad, she will catch up to Shepard and express sorrow for Omega. Quotes Omega—like the other geth—speaks in a robotic voice, albeit deeper. It also has shown a slightly more confrontational attitude, usually towards those that badmouth the geth. However, it does not allow emotion to cloud judgement. *Often insults someone or corrects them if they badmouth geth. *When you enter the plague zone, its reaction to the burning bodies. **"Shepard-Commander, we recommend burning the bodies." *When Shepard gets poisoned by the batarian barman in Afterlife. **"This reaction was expected. Please specify your fascination with self-poisoning via liquor." *When the squad see the pile of dead bodies on the Collector Ship. **"A pity. We recommend destroying the bodies to prevent further use." *When Grunt meets Wrex/Wreav for his Rite of Passage and the other squad member makes their comment about that he is hitting puberty. **"Expected, coming from a krogan." *Spontaneous: **"Next!"- Sometimes heard after killing an enemy. **"You are terminated!" **"Enemy forces are unsuitable for combat." **Does the robot when particularly strong enemies are taken down. *Weapon proficiencies: Pistol, sniper Rifle, shotgun, assault rifle, sword (resembles katana). Powers *Incendiary Ammo *Overload *Cryo Ammo *Cloaking *Marksman - Increases accuracy *Geth AI - Increases capability when in the same squad as Legion